gryphonsfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Gryphon
Amalric Karneyna 837 - 860 During the years of 835-837 AF Karneyna lead the Lyonese army to a number of decisive victories, and crushed all who opposed him as he conquers Estragales. Uncontested ruler of both kingdoms, he declares himself Lord Gryphon and sets about the amalgamation of both Lyonesse and Estragales into a single kingdom. Charlemagne 860 - ??? In 860 AF Karneyna waged a campaign against Charlemagne's supply lines and finally managed to force him to commit to a battle outside the city of Equezerra. Charlemagne's army had grown, but the forces of the self-proclaimed Lord Gryphon still outnumbered his own army seven to one. Inside the city, a young maid started to experience visions of Charlemagne, together with a great number of Lyonese and Estragalians behind him, a number beyond counting old and young, present and future. She stirred the citizens of Equezerra into a peasant militia, and on the night before the battle she lead the peasants out into the streets and set upon Karneyna's army, who had grown lax with confidence and prone to carousing and revelry. The peasants wreaked great havoc, killing fully a third of the army. The maid was captured by one of Karneyna's lieutenants, and was burnt at the stake by Karneyna the following morning as a sacrifice to a Dark Ancestor. The battle took place on that afternoon of the same day. Karneyna's forces were greatly weakened by the attack from the night before, and Charlemagne emerged victorious, although a great number of his men were lost to the demons and the unliving in Karneyna's army. A Sidhe lord, who had joined Charlemagne's forces to side against the drow in Karneyna's army, killed Karneyna himself in personal combat, although his body was lost on the field. Following his victory, Charlemagne made a speech to his army on the field. He formally abdicated the throne of Lyonesse in favour of his younger brother, declaring himself Lord Gryphon. The maid who led the peasant militia has been worshipped ever since as the Blue Lady of Equezerra Feotan ???? - 1093 The lamentably unpopular Lord Feotan was killed on the Gathering battlefield in 1093 after his bodyguards, the Holbon Mercantile and Mercenary Company abandoned him in a pre-agreed deal with the enemy. Holbon was appointed Lord Gryphon and his son Azrael appointed Viceroy. Holbon 1093 - 1096 At the Gathering 1094 the Lord Gryphon was assassinated on the orders of Arcane and Caradoc of the Dragons. A ritual is performed by the Gryphon faction and Lord Holbon was brought back to (un)life as a Liche. Azreal declared himself Prince of Lyonesse. A second attempt to kill Holbon was made to no effect. Timothy de Wilfsbane 1096 - 1099 In 1096 Master Violet withdrew the magic he supplied to keep Holbon alive. Holbon died as a result and Lord Timothy de Wilfsbane, Lord Holbon's deputy was appointed to the position of Lord Gryphon Joanne de Beaufort 1099 - ???? In 1099 the Lord Gryphon succumb to a plague that was ravaging Lyonesse and was laid to rest in the Cathedral in Rouens. Lady Joanne de Beaufort, Lord de Wilfsbane's second was appointed Lady Gryphon in a great ceremony. Morpork ???? - ???? Ash Darkglade ???? - 1108 Emilio Domingo 1108 - 1110 In 1108 the Right Honourable Count Emilio Domingo, Lord General of the Legion of the Eagle and Knight of Charlemagne became Lord Gryphon replacing Ash Darkglade. Elected by the Ducal council and based in no small part with his popularity with the military and the urgent need to bring the Akari war to an end. At the Gathering 1110 Charlemagne himself manifested before the mustered Gryphons. Now that the Akari were defeated and the war was at an end, Emilio would be given a new quest. He was to give up leadership of the Gryphons and instead take up his mantle as a Knight of Charlemagne. His quest, to search for Bria, heir to the throne of Lyonesse. Rurik 1111 - Present Appointed Lord Gryphon at the Great Edrejan Fayre in 1111 by the ancestors Anwyn and Arianrhod